


My True Love Gave To Me

by Fandomgeekery



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amusement Park, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a little cheesy, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgeekery/pseuds/Fandomgeekery
Summary: Alfred and Kiku visit one of Alfred’s favorite places at Christmastime.





	My True Love Gave To Me

Kiku’s breath fogged in front of him as he smiled over at Alfred, heart full. They wandered together, glove in glove, anonymously happy in the flow of people.

If there was magic in the world, it would be found in this place, with Alfred.

Alfred pointed out every detail to him, every creative display of lights, every rollercoaster that he’d ridden before, practically bouncing in his winter boots from his excitement and his sugar rush. Kiku snuggled deeper into his scarf, comfortably warm despite the bite of the air with Alfred at his side and the syrupy sweet hot chocolate in his glove.

The amusement park had spared no expense in their Christmas celebration, enticing large numbers despite the cold to marvel at the festive lights, sounds, and activities. The park reminded him of Alfred in many ways, having gone so out of its way in the celebration of this holiday. It was over-the-top exuberance and it was undeniably charming even in its gaudiness. And its enthusiasm was impossible not to catch.

Alfred turned his dazzling grin to him, and caught Kiku in his staring. Kiku felt the blood rush to his cheeks as his heart fluttered within his chest. Alfred squeezed Kiku’s hand in his, returning his full attention to him, “Can you still feel your toes, babe?” Alfred wanted to know. Kiku coughed on a laugh.

“Yes, my toes are quite comfortable, thank you,” Kiku reassured him, making him laugh. The crowd swirled around them--unimportant noise--as they slowed to a halt in an open plaza in the midst of the lights, captured wholly by the other.

Alfred stooped to kiss him-- sweet, sincere, and tasting of chocolate.

“--I love you,” tumbled from Alfred’s mouth as their lips parted. Kiku gazed fondly up at him and reached to tuck a stray piece of hair back into Alfred’s beanie. He was so perfect.

“I love you too, Alfred.”

The glow of the Christmas lights painted Alfred in ethereal hues. “Actually, uh, I got ya something,” Al told him, unzipping his coat pocket. Kiku looked down, curious, and his breath was stolen away as Alfred opened a box with a ring. “It _is_ the fifth day of Christmas; thought a golden ring was fitting,” Al’s grin was crooked as he sniffed, and got down on one knee. Kiku covered his mouth with a gloved hand, stunned, “Honda Kiku, I love you _so_ much. Baby, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Kiku, would you do me that honor? Will you marry me?”

Kiku couldn’t believe this was happening, frozen for a long moment. Then, he dug into his own coat pocket.

And wordlessly removed the ring he had chosen for Alfred.

Alfred gaped at it, _his_ turn to be shocked.

The both of them broke into smiles, and Alfred leaped to his feet to tackle him in a bear hug. Kiku laughed as he spun him around off the ground, squeezing him tightly back, “I guess that’s a yes,” Alfred noted, sniffing with his tears. Kiku kissed him deeply, but couldn’t leave him without an answer for more than an instant.

“Of course it’s a yes.” Kiku took Alfred’s tear-stained face in his hands, feeling the same emotions brimming in his own eyes, “I was going to wait until we were alone,” Kiku whispered, laughing, “I practiced my speech so many times.”

Alfred barked out a laugh and kissed him again, long and passionate, as bystanders clapped for them, “You’ll have to let me hear it,” Alfred grinned.

“I can propose for you how I planned, if you like, once I get you alone,” Kiku offered with a small smile, feeling the eyes of the other theme park visitors.

“That’d be totally awesome, babe,” Alfred sniveled, and Kiku wiped his tears even as his own eyes shone. He was so perfect. And he was going to be his husband. Alfred kissed him again, a brief press of their lips like he couldn’t stand to stay apart. “Dude,” Alfred again entwined their gloved hands between them, “Do you wanna ride that totally sweet roller coaster with me?” He threw up some finger guns, “Ya know, since we’re gonna be riding the sweet roller coaster of _life_ together now? I’ll keep you warm!”

Kiku smiled back at him, gently reclaiming his hand and--on tiptoe--his lips. “Now, how could I say no to that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
